Honto no kimoshi
by danielauchiha
Summary: Me voy a morir?- se preguntó mientras veía con los ojos nublados por la pérdida de sangre, a su enemigo acercándose con cautela. Sí, voy a morir- afirmó, mientras lo veía sacar una katana de su funda- Voy a morir, y ni siquiera pude salvarla.SxS


**_Si, le atinaron, nuevo fic xD._**

**_Autor: es un fic hecho en conjunto con mi novio. Si!, un hombre al que le gusta el sasusaku..¬¬ pero a mi me gusta mas n.nU_**

**_Warning: nada!, a menos que tengas un problema con la amistad, y el sasusaku._**

**_Disclaimer: si, si, bla bla Naruto no me pertenece, blabla, es de Masashi Kishimoto blabla._**

* * *

**_Honto no kimoshi  
_**

**_Mis verdaderos sentimientos_**

* * *

Tómame la mano!-ordeno histéricamente.

No!-dio un grito-si lo hago, tu…tu caerás conmigo!

Extendió aun más su brazo, tratando de que ella entrara en razón.

Sakura!, maldición, no me creas tan débil!-

Se que no lo eres, pero…estas herido…ah!-su mano había resbalado un poco mas del risco.

Ya no funcionaba aferrarse con chakra, no le quedaba.

Naruto volverá pronto, podré aguantarte-

**-x.**

Naruto no iba a volver pronto, y ella lo sabía. Él estaba lejos, no podría escucharlos gritar.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaban allí, de hecho. Él había salido a buscar a Kakashi sensei, que no había vuelto al campamento la noche anterior.

Si el ninja de la niebla no les hubiera atacado, Sasuke no estaría herido, ni ella sería una molestia otra vez. Pero las cosas no siempre salían como ella quería.

Nunca lo hacían, ya debería estar acostumbrada.

**-x.**

Se pasó una mano por su brillante cabello, estaba nervioso, no había llegado el día en que fuera incapaz de hacer algo.

Ah!- gritó ella.

Que pasó?-se acercó mas.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por causa de las lágrimas, estaba cansada, no aguantaría demasiado.

Aguanta un poco mas.-le dijo tranquilamente Sasuke, mientras se alejaba.

Sasuke!...Sasuke, no vayas muy lejos.-

Aun en su condición seguía preocupándose, siempre lo hacia.

**-x.**

Sasuke corrió. Había intentado saltar entre los árboles, pero el dolor en sus hombros era demasiado intenso, y no le permitía controlar sus movimientos veloces.

Odiaba correr. Odiaba no poder ser tan veloz como siempre, y justo en éste momento, que era donde más necesitaba apresurarse.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de la shuriken atravesando el aire. Saltó hacia un lado, pero sus brazos no le respondieron, y quedaron atrás.

El corte fue rápido y preciso; antes le dolían los hombros, pero ahora le sangraba el brazo izquierdo.

_Una arteria principal_- pensó- _No puedo quedarme a—_

El ninja de la niebla le lanzó más armas. Él las esquivó lo mejor que pudo, pero era difícil sin poder controlar sus brazos a cabalidad, sin poder hacer sellos ni responder al fuego.

Un par de kunais en su muslo lo hicieron detenerse y caer en seco al suelo.

_Me voy a morir?-_ se preguntó mientras veía, con los ojos nublados por la pérdida de sangre, a su enemigo acercándose con cautela.

_Sí, voy a morir_- afirmó, mientras lo veía sacar una katana de su funda-. _Voy a morir, voy a morir y ni siquiera pude salvarla._

La muerte es algo curioso, pensó. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, el último de su clan, el ninja perdido que logró vencer a Orochimaru y a Itachi.

Salvó a Konoha de un demonio (sin pensarlo), mató a un ángel de intenciones ocultas (Su propio hermano!) por venganza. Entrenó día tras día, durante años, sólo para convertirse en el mejor guerrero del mundo.

Y aquí estaba, tirado en el suelo como un perro, viendo a su verdugo acercársele despacio, levantando su arma.

El destino era en verdad curioso. Si había podido hacer todas esas cosas, cómo no podía salvar a Sakura? Cómo había dejado que le inhabilitaran los brazos de una manera tan estúpida?

Cómo le había dejado a ella salvarle la vida? Cómo le permitió a ella aferrarse al cuello de ése ninja, y saltar por el precipicio?

_Ella confió en mí_- pensó-. _Ella confiaba en que, cuando menos, podría mover los brazos para levantarla._

Pero no, no podía. Y su muerte se acercaba.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y lloró.

Te amo- pensó-. Perdóname.

**-x.**

Aquel ninja se acerco aun mas, sus lágrimas se entre mezclaron con la sangre y el polvo, ya todo estaba perdido.

Era cierto, no le importaba morir, no le importaba realmente, su vida había sido desde siempre dolor, opacada por el odio, por la venganza.

Pero ella no tenía por qué pagar por ello!

Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final.

Pero éste nunca llego.

_¿Había sido el fin?_

Sintió algo removerse, parte de su cabello caía en el rostro, pero alguien lo removió. Estaba siendo examinado, sintió dos dedos en su cuello; le estaban tomando el pulso. Lo voltearon, y le abrieron la boca, un par de dedos se introdujeron en su garganta… y vomitó.

Pudo por fin levantar la vista, aún estando en el suelo podía respirar mejor. Aquel extraño acto le había removido la sangre que no le permitía respirar normalmente.

Su vista aún nublada le permitió dar cuenta de lo que sucedía, mas aun cuando notó un cierto tono amarillo.

Sasuke…Sasuke!-le decía, mientras le daba una bofetada en el rostro para que reaccionara.

i…diota.-logro pronunciar.

Unos brazos fuertes lo pusieron de pie; su vista comenzaba a mejorar, logrando ser capaz de notar el rostro de su compañero.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejarla. Era cierto que el dolor que sentía no había desaparecido, pero la adrenalina, mezclada con el temor de morir le había ocasionado que por lo menos soportara ese martirio.

Naruto acercó su pulgar al rostro de Sasuke, limpiándole aquellas gotas cristalinas que aun se mantenían en el borde de sus ojos.

Ambos sonrieron ante ese acto. Bueno, Sasuke lo hizo solo por una fracción de segundo. Pero Naruto estaba seguro de que había sonreído.

Probablemente en otra situación, habría sido distinto; se habrían intercambiado insultos, uno que otro golpe, y su dulce compañera los hubiese detenido.

Sasuke-el chico miro alrededor-. Dónde esta… Sakura-chan?

Recordó la realidad. El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente mientras esquivaba a su rival; probablemente hace más de quince minutos que la había dejado ahí, para su propia desgracia.

Su mirada se volvió determinada, y en su rostro se reflejaba aquella autoestima, arrogante. Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Naruto- llamó su atención-. Súbeme a tu espalda.

Pero qué…?-

No fue una pregunta, fue una orden-. Musitó.

Naruto estiró los brazos, y acomodó a su compañero.

**-x.**

Ghh!- gimió.

Estaba exhausta, llevaba 15 minutos sujetándose, y hace rato que los músculos de su cuerpo no le obedecían.

Era testaruda, no se resignaría a morir, no sin antes saber que _Sasuke-kun _ estaba bien.

Aunque claro, parecía que a sus brazos no les interesaba mucho saberlo. Querían soltarse lo más pronto posible.

Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo- susurró.

Sakura-chan!

Ella levantó la cabeza. Eran Naruto y Sasuke!

…Y Sasuke lo estaba montando.

Ein?- pensó, mientras los veía acercarse. Se hubiese rascado la cabeza de no ser por el simple hecho de estar aferrada desesperadamente a un risco, para salvar su vida.

Pero sí que era raro verlos así.

Naruto casi la había dejado caer, pero era algo con lo que todos contaban. No hubo muchas dificultades, y pronto estuvo fuera de peligro.

Ella miró a Sasuke, por un rato. Y luego, a pesar de tener las extremidades más agarrotadas que nunca, corrió a abrazarlo.

Lo cual fue bastante gracioso, porque ninguno podía mover demasiado sus brazos. Más que un reconfortante abrazo, parecían estar apoyándose el uno al otro, como si se estuviesen quedando dormidos.

Gracias, Naruto- musitó.

Hum, creo que deberías haberme agradecido antes de abrazarlo a él, no? Pero está bien, claro- rió el joven rubio, mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros de equipo-. Qué clase de Hokage sería si dejo que alguno de ustedes se muera en una misión!

Pues uno bastante malo, creo.-

Los tres miraron hacia un árbol. Kakashi estaba saludándolos desde arriba.

Sensei!-gritó Naruto- Dónde diablos te habías metido?

Eh… bueno, pues, por ahí. Me encontré a un grupo bastante grande de ninjas de la niebla, y creo que les alerté que estábamos por aquí. Espero que no lo hayan pasado muy mal. El resto del día me lo pasé luchando contra los que podía, y alejándolos del campamento- explicó.

Saltó hacia el suelo, y tras erguirse trató de sacar su libro. Meneó la mano un poco, y luego le quedó colgando a un costado.

Ah- susurró-. Claro. Me habían inutilizado los brazos.

* * *

Estás bien con eso?-

Claro, no hay, erm, problemas. Para nada.-

Naruto tenía que llevarse todo el equipaje del equipo siete; era la desventaja de ser el único con los brazos en buen estado.. Nunca había agradecido tanto que sus amigos acostumbrasen viajar con pocas cosas. Pero de todos modos, el peso era demasiado, dudaba poder caminar más de un día con eso a sus espaldas.

Vamos idiota…así nunca serás jounin- recalco Sasuke, con una sonrisa autosuficiente, y burlona.

Naruto lo miro, ¡era verdad!, y para colmo no tenia nada que decirle, nada con que devolverle un insulto…aunque…

Espero un momento oportuno para preguntarlo, para que no sonara a burla.

Oe! Sasuke-le llamo.

El aludido volteo a verle.

Cuando te encontré…hace un rato.-

Si, que pasa con eso?-pregunto indiferente.

Este…estabas llorando…ne, teme?-

Sasuke fruncio el ceño, Sakura y Kakashi pararon en seco, y voltearon a verlo.

Ne, nenenenene…estabas llorando por que eres un miedoso…ne?-

No, y no estaba llorando-recalco molesto.

Sasuke…oe Sasuke!-se acerco, intimidándolo-estabas llorando por que ibas a morir?

Sasuke frunció aun más el ceño.

No-rodó los ojos- hn…idiota.

Sakura se reía, por que El Uchiha no cederá ante los comentarios de Naruto, pensó que probablemente ni siquiera era verdad, que naruto solo lo estaba molestando.

Ne?...Sasuke-_kun_-le llamo para molestarlo-entonces era por…seria por…Sakura…chan?

Sasuke se quedo de piedra…un momento, ¿Cómo?. Después de tanto tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos, ¿el _dobe _lo había delatado?

Sakura, Kakashi, y Naruto voltearon a verlo, pues se había quedado atrás.

No es posible-pensó Naruto. ¿Su broma había dado en el blanco?

Que pasa Sasuke…¿no vas a contestar?-pregunto retador.

Cállate, Naruto.-extrañamente ese no fue Sasuke…Fue Sakura.

Sakura.-chan?-la miro incrédulo.

Si Sasuke-kun llora, es por que realmente debió sucederle algo, debió doler…no es cierto, Sasuke?-

Sakura dio unos pasos, acercándose a Sasuke.

No.-

¿No que Sasuke?-pregunto ella.

No es cierto.-respondió, lanzándole una mirada. Y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, apretó sus puños.

Un momento…¿apretó sus puños?

Por fin, sus brazos recobraron en parte la fuerza.

Era el momento de ser sincero…que mas daba?, Naruto lo había delatado.

Volteo, y vio que Sakura aun no reaccionaba, no había dado un paso. Tomo fuerza, hincho sus pulmones, y corrió a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas.

Oe…Sasuke que haces?-pregunto su sensei, al ver que tomaba actitud de lucha.

Naruto soltó el equipamiento, tratando de impedir que su compañero le hiciera algo a la joven.

Sasuke idiota!, que te pasa?!- grito al darse cuenta de que lo el Uchiha lo había esquivado, dejándolo en el suelo.

El rostro de la chica se volvió con temor ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer Sasuke?¿estaba molesto por el comentario acaso?

Kakashi iba a tomar carrera, para detener a Sasuke, pero se detuvo antes de comenzar. La mirada de su alumno no era de batalla, y noto sus intenciones.

En un movimiento rápido se posicionó detrás de Sakura. La tomo por los hombros, para que no pudiera voltear a verle…

Sasuke-kun..¿que…-

Me gustas-la interrumpio- mucho.

Sasuke se quito el protector de la frente, y en un movimiento rápido lo amarro a Sakura, cubriéndole los ojos. La volteo…

Se acerco velozmente a su frente, y la beso, y luego bajo a sus labios, y poso los suyos sobre los de ellas, solo en un roce.

Ella colocó sus dedos sobre la bandana de Sasuke, que estaba en sus ojos, y …

Comenzó a llorar.

**-x.**

Durante todo el viaje Sakura iba agarrada al torso de Sasuke…Y el se lo permitió.

Naruto los miraba con el ceño fruncido…pero en el fondo sabia que ellos acabarían juntos, era por decirlo así "un amor predestinado"

Y kakashi sonrió, a través de su mascara.

Naruto también lo hizo.

Las misiones ya no seran lo mismo-

¿De que hablas Naruto?- le pregunto Sakura.

El rubio la miro con malicia.

De que ahora en las misiones ustedes dormirán en la misma tienda-le respondio.

Sakura se puso roja como su vestido.

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada.

No es mala idea.-solto después de un rato.

Naruto y Kakashi rieron.

Y siguieron caminando...

* * *

**x.**

* * *

.**_Si, por fin un one-shoot decente._**

**_de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado...n.n_**

**_intenten notar cuando escribe uno, y cuando escribio el ortro, la diferenca entre nuestras maneras de describir las situaciones es totalmente distinta, la de el es mejor u.u_**

**_se cuidan._**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
